Petit Renne au Nez Bleu
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: Luffy n'était clairement pas la personne adéquate pour parler de sujet sérieux. Chopper le savait, mais il voulait quand même essayer – d'une parce que c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de quitter son île pour partir à l'aventure, de deux parce qu'il était le capitaine et que de ce fait il était trop cool, de trois parce que, même benêt, le capitaine ne mentirait jamais.


**Petit Renne au Nez Bleu**

**―**

Chopper soupira en s'avachissant légèrement sur lui-même, l'œil fixé sur le sol. Il avait subtilisé avec la discrétion d'un grand maître le miroir de poche de Nami, et s'observait depuis lors, assis sur le pont arrière, à l'ombre de la cabine. Aujourd'hui, la plupart des membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille étaient occupés ; Usopp et Franky fabriquaient il ne savait quoi, quelque chose qui se révélerait sans aucun doute très _cool_ et incroyable (mais sans doute pas utile), Zoro s'entraînait encore, Sanji dorlotait Nami et Robin en cuisine en leur préparant moult douceurs, et Luffy ronflait sur son siège personnel, alors que Brook lui fredonnait des chansons.

Le moment idéal pour quelques minutes de réflexion, d'introspection.

De ses petites pattes, il saisit le miroir ovale et l'approcha un peu, fixant l'image de sa truffe humide, le reflet doré de ses poils brun, les yeux aux longs cils où un éclat de tristesse brillait. Il renifla doucement, encore craintif à l'idée d'être surpris en pareille déprime, mais continua d'observer d'un œil obsédé son pif bleu.

Bleu. Pourquoi donc sa truffe était-elle de cette couleur ? Si étrange, si peu commune, si laide ? C'était incompréhensible, surtout qu'aucun de ses parents n'avait auparavant montré de physique singulier, ils étaient tous des rennes conformes et normaux.

Il fronça joliment ses sourcils en déformant ses lèvres d'une moue boudeuse. S'il allait voir Usopp et Franky, peut-être qu'ils auraient une solution à lui proposer ? Un genre de produit qui lui rendrait un nez normal, d'une couleur habituelle ? Cela ne devait pas être si difficile à faire, non ? Fort de cette décision, il se releva doucement en remettant droit son chapeau, tirant sur les sangles bleues qui caressaient furtivement ses joues, avant de sursauter à l'apparition brutale de son capitaine.

― Yo, Chopper !

Luffy avait sauté par-dessus le jardin d'orangers de Nami et atterrit directement aux côtés de Chopper, la main gauche tenant fermement un cuissot d'agneau, l'autre agrippant une myriade de jambons et de saucissons, à l'odeur alléchante. Luffy regarda prudemment à gauche et à droite avant de se pencher vers Chopper comme pour partager un secret :

― Robin et Nami ont décidé d'aller bronzer, et Sanji les a accompagné. La cuisine est sans défense !

Et il rit de son rire attachant et enfantin, qui fit naturellement sourire Chopper. Il se laissa tomber sur son derrière, décidant d'aller voir les deux bricoleurs plus tard, alors que Luffy s'installait confortablement contre le mur, en tailleur.

― Hm ? C'est quoi ce miroir ?

― … Il est à Nami.

― Et elle te l'a prêté ? Drôlement sympa ! Fais voir !

Il tendit sa main grasse et attrapa l'objet brillant, l'approchant si près de son visage qu'il aurait pu décompter ses poils de nez. Soudain apeuré, Chopper essaya de reprendre le bien pour l'abîmer le moins possible.

― Ah ! Nami va me tuer ! Geint-il en observant les tâches de doigts sur les fioritures du miroir.

Il tenta au mieux de le nettoyer, alors que son capitaine éclatait d'un rire tonitruant. Il dévora la nourriture qu'il avait chapardée, les yeux rivés sur le petit renne qui gardait les yeux baissés, même après avoir terminé de nettoyer le miroir.

Les vagues ondulaient et éclaboussaient la coque du navire, et l'odeur salée apportée par le vent les faisait se sentir chez soi.

― Dis, Luffy…

Luffy n'était clairement pas la personne adéquate pour parler de sujets sérieux. Chopper le savait, mais il voulait quand même essayer – d'une parce que c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de quitter son île pour partir à l'aventure, de deux parce qu'il était le capitaine et que de ce fait il était trop _cool_, de trois parce que, même benêt, le capitaine ne mentirait jamais.

― Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Souffla-t-il doucement sans le regarder, les pattes crispées sur le miroir.

Les deux secondes de silence qui suivirent le rendirent nauséeux. Il se redressa si vivement qu'il tituba et s'emmêla dans ses explications :

― Non, mais, en fait… Oui ! Je, c'était juste comme ça, en passant, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! Oublie juste, pfiou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? héhé… Je dois, je vais…

La main chaude qui se posa sur sa tête arrêta sa diatribe, et le sourire candide de Luffy apaisa un peu son cœur.

― T'es trop marrant quand tu t'emportes, rit Luffy en tendant une saucisse à son camarade.

Chopper grignota en riant également, touché par l'hilarité contagieuse de son capitaine. Il sursauta lorsque le visage de Luffy se posta soudainement à quelques centimètres du sien, le regard grave et les sourcils froncés. Chopper déglutit en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser le regard.

― Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ? S'assura Luffy d'une voix sourde, mains à plat sur ses cuisses.

Chopper acquiesça lentement, intérieurement ahuri par ce qu'il voyait, et effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait dire. Le silence s'étira, alors que le capitaine détaillait méticuleusement les traits de son visage, le soleil dessinant des ombres inquiétantes sur son visage.

Le sourire de Luffy le prit de cours.

― T'es trop cool ! S'écria-t-il en se reversant en arrière.

Il se laissa choir sur le gazon artificiel en riant, les bras en l'air et le chapeau échoué un peu plus loin, tandis que Chopper l'observait vaguement, les yeux écarquillés. Il rampa jusqu'à son capitaine et se posta face à son visage, à quatre pattes.

― Quoi, quoi ? C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

Luffy sourit et leva bien haut ses bras comme pour attraper un nuage, pour commencer à développer tout ce qui l'impressionnait chez son camarade. À commencer, bien sûr, par son don de la parole.

― Tu parles et tu marches ! C'est trop cool, en plus t'es trop intelligent, et t'es médecin ! J'suis trop content que t'es mangé ce fruit du démon, parce que c'est trop cool d'avoir comme camarade un tanuki qui parle !

Chopper allait encore une fois défendre son statut de renne, mais la logorrhée de Luffy ne s'arrêta pas :

― T'es trop drôle aussi, quand tu fais genre « _j'ai peur, protégez-moi_ », mais qu'en fait t'es super fort et que t'hésites pas à te jeter dans l'eau pour me repêcher, moi ou Brook alors que tu sais pas nager !

Luffy tendit ses jambes vers le ciel, laissant retomber ses bras sur le sol, au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'admiration et d'amitié, et Chopper sentit ses pupilles le piquer étrangement.

― Et tu peux te transformer ! Sérieusement ! C'est trop cool ! S'écria-t-il en roulant sur le sol. C'est comme Franky ! Sauf que toi, tu peux devenir géant ! Ah, et une bouboule aussi !

Il s'arrêta de rouler, le regard rivé sur le ciel, avant de se mettre sur le ventre, le menton dans sa main. Il sourit joyeusement tout en levant son index droit devant lui, le regard enthousiaste.

― Ah, mais y a mieux !

Chopper, déjà touché par tout ce que son capitaine disait de lui, par l'image qu'il renvoyait à son camarade, se pencha en avant pour signifier son attention. Ses yeux brillants montraient toute l'impatience qu'il ressentait, il voulait connaître la caractéristique ultime qui créait toute cette admiration de la part de l'un des hommes les plus forts qu'il connaissait.

Souriant doucement, Luffy posa son index sur la truffe de Chopper, penchant le visage sur le côté :

― Ton nez est bleu !

Et il repartit dans un éclat de rire en se roulant au sol, les bras levés, les pommettes rosés d'exaltation. Il s'arrêta à nouveau près de Chopper et rabattit ses bras derrière la tête, regardant le ciel se teinter doucement d'orange.

― Ça, c'est trop _cool_ ! Souffla-t-il en allongeant la dernière syllabe.

Le vent s'engouffra entre les feuilles des orangers, emportant les effluves des fruits à travers le pont. Chopper baissa doucement les yeux sur ses pattes qui reposaient près de l'épaule du capitaine.

― Tu crois ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il pensa un instant que Luffy ne l'avait pas entendu.

― Mais oui ! Franchement, tu crois que Zoro serait aussi classe s'il avait les cheveux noirs ? Ou que Brook serait si cool s'il était encore humain ? Ou que Franky n'était pas un robot ? Meuh nan ! Ce serait trop banal ! C'est trop bien d'avoir un truc différent des autres, c'est ça qui te met à part, et c'est pour ça que mon équipage est trop cool !

Avoir quelque chose de différent d'autrui n'est pas un mal… ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu aucun humain pareil à un autre, et même si cette vérité était vraie pour les animaux aussi, c'étaient des changements plus discrets, difficilement perceptibles… Lui avait carrément la truffe bleue ! Mais…

Il aimait bien l'idée d'être spécial, se dit-il en regardant le visage de Luffy. L'idée d'avoir une place dans cet équipage, d'avoir l'immense privilège d'être ami avec tous ses camarades, d'être accepté, même lorsqu'il avait abusé de la Rumble Ball et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la peau d'un monstre géant qui détruisait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et se pelotonna contre le torse de Luffy, le remerciant à mi-voix, alors que ses larmes parvenaient enfin à s'échapper de ses cils. Luffy entoura son corps de ses bras en riant, frictionnant doucement le pelage brun pour le réconforter et l'apaiser, sans faire attention à sa chemise rouge qui s'humidifiait.

_ Il était cool… !_

_._

_._

* * *

**Oh, C'iti pas cro gnon ? J'adore ce petit "tanuki", et j'adore Luffy !**

**Karrow.**


End file.
